


Into Darkness

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was rewrite.</p></blockquote>





	Into Darkness

He had spent his human life seducing girls, getting drunk, gambling away what little he earned.

The last hundred years he had spent hidden from the world. The few times he hadn't, it had ended disastrously. People had died, sometimes by his own hand. Knowing him had never improved anyone's lot in life.

The only thing he was good at was causing pain. He couldn't come up with one instance where he had made a positive difference.

He turned to the oddly dressed demon next to him. "I'll never be anything other than vermin" and melted back into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was rewrite.


End file.
